200 Soul Eater One-Shots!
by Gold-Bunni-123
Summary: Mostly comedy, but romance might show up, and so might dark themes. I've seen a 100 one-shot story, but what about 200! :D Rated T because of cursing in some chapters.
1. Marker

**Time to start off the path to 200 One-shots! ^.^ This is for celebrating my GOD-LIKE GRADES! (Oh no, Black*Star's bragging is contagious! O_O)  
This first one is based off a true story! I'm the one with the marker :3 I gave my least favorite male cousin a little surprise. He SHOULD be happy, I mean he did say he wanted a mustache when he grew up. Well you're welcome cousin-who-is-one-year-older-than-me, I gave it to you early! :D And this is EXACTLY what happened. I'm the type of girl who likes video games and sports, NOT the type who spends all their money on frilly clothes. GO VIDEO GAMES! My friends even ask me if I'm a real girl. :3**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters! Wish I did though :3**

* * *

_**Marker  
**  
_"DUDE! I'm so bored" Black*Star was sloppily eating his chips. He had a mouthful of them whenever he spoke.

"Fine then, you wanna play a video game or something?" Soul gave a grin.

"Can we turn the volume all the way up?"

"Yeah dude, Maka isn't home. LET'S DO THIS!"

"YAHOO!" The blue-haired assassin jumped in front of the TV and grabbed a controller.

Soul's smirk turned into a giant frown. "I totally forgot I spilled soda on the game system. Sorry dude."

Black*Star threw the game system across the room.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN, IT TOOK ME A MONTH TO SAVE UP FOR THAT SYSTEM!" Soul was going to check on the game system.

"It's payback, Soul!"

"Payback for what?!"

"Not letting me play on the game system! I am the god after all, I SHOULD GET WHAT I WANT! YAHOO!" Black*Star stood on the table, causing the remote to break.

"Fine, I'll just tell Maka that you did it. I'm going to take a nap," Soul lied on the couch and almost instantly fell asleep. He didn't realize that a marker was near him. I think everyone already knows what Black*Star does with a marker when someone is sleeping.

He grabbed a marker with a goofy grin on his face. He drew a bushy mustache on Soul's face. He also drew a uni-brow, a circle around the left eye, eyelashes on the right, scribbles on his cheeks, and topped it off with a forehead signature.

**One hour later...**

"BLACK*STAR, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY FACE?!" Soul was looking in the mirror. He was quite surprised when his reflection showed up.

"Dude, you fell asleep next to a marker, you were practically asking for it! HAHAHAHAH-"

Black*Star was cut off by a piece of duct tape smashed onto his mouth.

Soul smirked. "Here's _my _payback. good luck taking that off."

The albino remembered that Maka got the _super strong_ brand from the store to fix her book.

* * *

**Yeah, good luck Black*Star. It really hurt when I took the duct tape off MY mouth!**


	2. Pigtails

**_ Pigtails_**

Maka was chatting with the new transfer student. Her name was Elsa.

"Elsa, you look so cute with pigtails!" Maka complimented. She always adored pigtails.

It WAS her signature look. Some female students who thought of her as a role-model even changed their style to pigtails.

"Thanks, I was just admiring the way they looked on you." Elsa replied.

Soul was peeking around the corner. "Maka never called me cute before..."

**Next day...  
**  
Soul put his hair in little pigtails, hoping to get a compliment from his miester. He received weird looks in the hallways. He also received those same looks on the street. After all, it's not everyday you see an albino boy with pigtails.

Soul walked up to the flat-chested blonde, "What do you think, Maka?"

Maka stared for a minute before replying, "...No comment."


	3. Haunted Onsen

**Hello again! :D and...well, lets just say I got bored. By the way, an onsen is a bath house for girls... I think.**

* * *

_**Haunted Onsen**_

Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Maka were all in the Onsen, wearing only towels. They were telling stories to each other. Then, Maka decided to share a story that she heard from Soul.

"You know, Soul told me this place was haunted," Maka began. Liz started begging her not to talk about it. It made it even scarier to Liz because it was night time.

"Please Maka, I was just starting to have fun, PLEASE, I beg of you to not bring that up!" Liz said in a croaky voice. She hung onto Patty.

"Don't worry Maka, I'm pretty sure it's just a rumor," Tsubaki started.

Patty patted Liz on the head, "Yeah, sis! It's just a rumor! If a ghost really shows up, YOUR OLDER SISSY WILL BE THERE TO TAKE CARE OF IT!"

"Patty, your younger than me," the older Thompson gun stated.

Suddenly, something fell from the vents. It landed on Maka's hands. "Eh, blood?!" Maka stared at it.

Liz fainted. Patty knelt down to her, "You can't sleep here, Liz." As the younger Thompson started poking her, Maka and Tsubaki began screaming. Shrieks came from the Onsen.

They didn't know that the real reason for the blood was Black*Star. He was watching them from the vents, and had a river of blood flowing out of his nose.

_"...Hot,"_ Black*Star was still in the vents mumbling words to himself.

* * *

**I could totally picture him doing this! :3 and...I ISH GOT NEW LAPTOP :D good thing I transferred all my files from my old laptop onto this one ^.^**


	4. Haircut

**I keep imaging this in my head, and I can't help but drop to the floor laughing. I once dropped to the floor in math class, and guess what happened. MORE DETENTION! YAY! Wait, why am I happy about it? :l Oh yeah, MY BEST FRIEND GOT DETENTION TOO! :D I have no idea why i'm happy about all of this. Maybe I'm just either really dumb or mentally disturbed. :3**

* * *

_**Haircut  
**_

"So what if you're not symmetrical? You're going to be a great reaper even if you aren't perfect!" Liz patted her meister's back as he lay, squirming on the ground.

"You know, you could always shave your head. The sanzu lines will go away and you'll be funny to look at!" Patty squeezed the life out of her stuffed giraffe as she finished her sentence.

Kid stood up with shimmering eyes, "THANK YOU SO MUCH PATTY, I WOULD HAVE NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT!" The young reaper soon got on his knees and started bowing to the giraffe-obsessed girl.

"If you dare shave your head, I want you to pretend you don't even know me when we go to school!" Liz yelled in his face. She has a reputation, and she didn't want one stain on it.

Kid stood up, "FINE! It's worth it!"

**45 minutes later...  
**  
"HELLO GIRLS! I'm back from the barber's shop! It was a cheap shop without mirrors, BUT IT GOT THE JOB DONE!" Kid DID come back bald. But he didn't realize that he had 3 sanzu lines on the side of his head. He was still asymmetrical.

"MY LIFE ISN'T WORTHLESS TRASH ANYMORE!" It was too early for Kid to celebrate.

Liz had a poker-face, and Patty stood there laughing.

The older Thompson gun shoved her sister into the other room and said, "Patty, hide the mirrors!"

* * *

**I wouldn't be surprised if this had happened in the Anime or Manga :3 too bad it didn't, that would have been hilarious!**


	5. Costume

**This happened to me when my friend were trying to find me a Christmas costume. I look at the first costume and I'm like "There's no way in hell that I will ever wear that revealing thing." Then my friend wears it and like everyone is staring at her. Mainly boys. Then I tell her that she has no chance of picking my next Halloween costume. :3 **

* * *

_**Costume**_

Maka needed help picking her Halloween costume. She asked Liz for help, but that didn't work out well. Liz only picked slutty, symmetrical costumes for her that would make Kid die from a nosebleed. She could see it now.

_**In Maka's mind:**_

_One doctor was next to Kid's dead body, while the other doctor observed his clipboard._

_"Well doctor, how did he die?" The first doctor asked._

_"It seems he died from blood loss," said the second doctor._

_"What caused the blood loss?"_

_"A girl in a revealing costume. It seems this Kid died of a nosebleed."_

_"...Wait, what?"_

**Reality**

Maka could already see this happening if she wore one of her choices. The women who worked at the ChupaCabras, Risa and Arisa, came up to Maka.

Rise jumped in front of Arisa. She patted Maka's head. "Long time, no see!"

Arisa placed herself next to the girl and did the same. "Do you need help choosing a costume?"

"Actually, I do."

"Perfect!" Risa and Arisa started.

First, they held up a school girl's outfit with a skirt shorter than Maka's and a short-cut top that revealed a bit above the bellybutton.

"School girl?" They asked curiously. Both of them got used to saying things at the same time.

"That looks like my usual outfit, but sluttier."

"Devil?" Both Risa and Arisa held up a tight red leather corset and devil ears. They also held up a skirt that was too short too even be called clothing and a devil tail.

"If you make me wear THAT, I will rip out your spine and feed it to Black*Star's new dog!"

"Nurse?" Classic. An extremely short nurse dress with a hat and clipboard. Heck, if Maka leaned over in that, you would see everything.

"Why do you two even have all these costumes for me?!"

Risa got in front of Arisa. "For emergencies!"

"What kinda of emergency would require me to dress like that?!"

Arisa then pushed Risa aside and took the lead. "A very sexy one! Time for you to finally get attention!" Anyone with a brain could tell what kinda of attention that costume would attract.

Maka sweatdropped. She wouldn't wear that if she was offered a winning lottery ticket. Well...maybe.

"Can't you think of a normal costume?" Maka already knew they would pick another revealing costume, but it was worth a try.

"Mummy!" Both Risa and Arisa yelled. They didn't hold up a costume this time though.

"A mummy costume is okay. It's not exactly what I had in mind though..." Maka was thinking of a mummy costume where you were Completely covered. The women had slightly different ideas.

"We were thinking something more like this!" They both held up a mummy costume with a bandage design that only covered the necessary parts.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!"

"STOP HARASSING MY MEISTER!" Soul burst into the shop with a road-roller. Witches vs Weapon with road-roller. There were fan-girls cheering for Soul while the fan-boys went for Risa and Arisa.

Maka sighed,"I still don't have a costume."

Blair was in the shop at that time. She went up to Maka and decided to make and offer. "I can help you choose a costume!"

* * *

**I already know what kind of costumes Blair would choose! :D She is like one of my fav characters, but even I wouldn't want her helping me with that! I wanted to put Spirit in the place of the road-roller, but I think we all know that he wouldn't do that to Risa and Arisa! :3**


End file.
